Harnesses, such as restraint harnesses for vehicles, secure a vehicle occupant against undesirable movement. Restraint harnesses for vehicles such as, for example, four-point harnesses are attached to the vehicle's structure at multiple mounting points and fasten over the occupant to provide a secure fit. A properly secured restraint harness, although providing some protection to the occupant, can be uncomfortable in use.